Wanna be the King!
by saturnz-moonlit-beauty
Summary: In the Kingdom of Tatannia, Prince Tyson is chosen to be the next King after his father’s death. But how will this goof be King? Story of friendship, betrayals and evil plots that include a massive bloody war and destruction of the whole Kingdom. Ty/Hil


K, my first fic here so bear with me :D

**Important Note**: This story is set back then where you didn't have guns or anything. Set somewhere around 1500-1600 AD.

The First Chapter might seem boring but It's going to get pretty interesting (i hope!) with a lot of plots...and traitors...

Incase you didnt know; here's the meaning of CROWN PRINCE : He is a person who is destined to be the next king. If someone happens to be a crown prince, no one else can becaome the next king unless the opponent wins through war. In my fic, Tyson is the Crown Prince, so he is going to be the next King!

**Summary**: In the Kingdom of Tatannia, Prince Tyson is chosen to be the next King after his father's death. But how will this goof be King?! Story of how close friends help him become ruler, how unexpected people betray him and how a huge war plot consists killing the king and destroying the whole Kingdom is put to end.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Court Room, Palace**

King Gravyer paced up and down the hall in fury. '_This can't be happening. Tatannia is DOOMED if it does happen' _.

He voiced his thought aloud to his important court ministers. "There has to be another way! Tyson **cannot** be the Crown Prince! I mean, look at him, he's fit to be a clown, not the next Ruler of this great Land!", King Gravyer spat.

King Gravyer, and his wife Queen Mika, had 4 kids. Tyson was the eldest and was 16. Then a year younger than him came Rex, who was 15. After Rex came the 12 year old boy-girl twins, Ralph and Tyra.

"I regret saying this, your Majest, but according to the our **holy scriptures**, a King's successor should be his 'eldest son'. In your case it is Tyson, your Majesty. For 9 generations, we have abided by the holy scripures, it would be against the scriptures to choose someone other than Tyson, your Majesty", said a thin and tall Minister named Wale. As big his brain may be, he was often ridiculed for his 3 inch-long hawkish nose.

"Holy scriptures" King Gravyer muttered with despise under his breath. "Tyson is not even fully leaned in archery or any of the war tactics. He hunts the worst in our land and...and...how d'you expect him to be King if he's so unprepared for the world?" he said, enraged. King Gravyer always wanted Rex, his second oldest son to be King. But now due to some _holy scriptures_ he hadn't even heard of, "Mr.Clown" is next ruler.

"Preposterous..." King Gravyer continued. "Now, look at Rex. Smart, intelligent, shrude, handsome and good at war tactics( swords, archery etc...no guns, remember?). What can Tyson do besides eat all day?" .

All the Ministers in his court were quiet. It was true, Rex would make a lot better King than Tyson. But there was something he lacked: He lacked the heart towards treating his people. Rex was quite infamously known for his arrogant and proud attitude. On the other hand, Tyson was gentle and friendly and would treat everyone equally and with respect. But no one in the court had the courage to point this out. This would make King Gravyer more furious.

Then someone spoke, it was Queen Mika, Gravyer's wife. "Your Majesty, I understand your point. But look, 16 is not too young to learn! We can assign him special teachers for learning archery, sword-fightimg and all other things he needs to learn in order to be King!"

Gravyer look at Mika and spoke sternly, "We've been through this aldready. Tyson **cannot **learn."

"That's because you never gave him a chance! You assigned tutors only for Rex. But you never did so for Tyson!" Mika argued

"Well _that's_ because I _knew _Rex was better than Tyson" King Gravyer fumed. But ofcourse, his answer was a lie. The truth was, he never liked Tyson as much as Rex or the twins because Rex acted more mature, and showed that he 'wanted' to be King.

"Tyson was never interested in being Crown Prince anyway. It was always Rex who showed the initiative towards everything. Tyson just ate and slept. Oh ya, and did his _drawing_" The King specifically uttered the last word with much abhorrence.

"What's wrong with Tyson painting? It's his hobby and he's excellent at it" said Mika

"Painting will never get him to be the perfect ruler"

"No one _ever _get to be _perfect_. He's 16, for God's sake. It not too late to learn the skills now!"

The King thought upon this for a long time. His mind was filled with thoughts and issues. The whole courtroom was silent as though no one even existed there. Finally, turned to Wale directly and said, "Summon Tyson and Rex."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Phew...so how was it? my first fic, so pls no flaming! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase REVIEW!! Thanks a lot..if u have any ideas/ plots, pls tell me!**


End file.
